


target, aim, shoot [m] — TWELVE.

by neogguk



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [14]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Seo Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogguk/pseuds/neogguk
Summary: everything comes crashing down during an important night.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au





	target, aim, shoot [m] — TWELVE.

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter - ↳ warnings: minor character death/blood/guns, slight violence, alcohol mention, cheating (?!?!?!ish!??!), kinda angsty :(
> 
> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating

Tonight made you feel anxious.

Seulgi finished curling your hair and adding bobby pins, grinning at how you looked. When Jeno turns up, she lets you know that she'll look after your place with Kihyun if you don't end up coming home, and to not worry about anything else except keeping yourself safe. Jeno notices how you're fiddling with your nails and biting your lips. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." You glanced over at him. His jet black hair is swept back with gel, matching with the tie he had on. "You're fiddling and biting your nails."

"I can't help but feel nervous. I know we've done this before, but—" You were feeling too paranoid about everything. If you couldn't defend the CEO, he would be dead because of you. Taeyong had done this many times, to protect a boss and you; his aim was the best and you learnt to trust him eventually. You slumped in Jeno's car seat and felt the gun on your hip tighten around your body. "What's different about it?"

"People who aren't involved in crime will be there." You reason, "The public is going to be relying on us—relying on me to protect the CEO. If I fail—"

"You're not." Jeno assures, "Taeyong's making us go for backup, you'll be okay. Besides, it's not like anyone knows who you are yet. They know Taeyong, they don't know what he does, no one there knows who we are either. We're just on the guest list under weird ass names."

"I know. You're so mature, Jen."

"I've been hanging out with Mark too much, haven't I?"

Jeno smiles when you laugh.

-

"Agent 95 on call." Taeyong looks up at you and you swallow, staring at the fountains and the statues. The showcase would start in fifteen minutes, enough time for Taeyong to search the area for the assassin. In fancy writing, the sign '_J.JEWELS GRAND OPENING_' shone with gold lettering, attracting yours and Taeyong's eyes instantly. "Guest list names under the surname Hale, Smith, Jones and Williams."

The security guard who stood with a clipboard listens carefully. "Lee."

"Pleasure to have you, sir, ma'am." You gripped your purse tightly in your hand, Taeyong sensing how on edge you felt. His hands linked with yours. Once he detaches the red rope from the gold post, you and Taeyong walked in, already greeted by a bartender. "Champagne?"

"No thank you." Taeyong walks away, sneaking his arm around your waist. "I can hear your heart beat from here."

"That's embarrassing," You chuckle. You eyed the massive room you were in. The showcase for the jewels covered by a blanket of silk, marble staircases and people with cameras eager to take photos of everyone who was attending the event. You found the familiar faces of Ten, Mark and Yuta with Donghyuck and Jeno, assuming that everyone else was in the black van outside with tinted windows.

"Agent 27, location second floor." Ten spoke.

"The assassin?" You question.

"Yeah." Mark responds. "Agent 23 cue beep." You knew Mark was referring to Jeno, so you and Taeyong nodded. Taeyong was never nervous doing a mission unlike you; terrified if you would ever make it out dead or alive. It was even more pressuring considering the public was here, many people from around the world, paparazzis and celebrities invited to this boring jewellery event. Taeyong found it normal whenever he was faced or threatened with a gun or a knife, which you couldn't understand. Any gun that was pointed at you made you sweat and fear for the worst.

"I'm heading upstairs with Yuta, you want to come?"

**Hyuck:** im at the casino area playing poker :D yuta and taeyong are upstairs, ten's located on ground. jeno's at entrance

"I'm with Hyuck." You respond, "Let me know if something happens. Yell at me through the comms if he's there."

"Don't drink too much champagne or whatever." Taeyong kisses the back of your hand delicately and walks off. You walk yourself to the casino, another bartender offering you a mixture of tropical drinks and you take one and find Donghyuck yelling while he plays Poker. "Ah, hey Y/N."

"Hyuck." You laugh, "You're playing Poker?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm about to beat their asses." He whispers against your ear.

"Come on, we have to be focused. We're still waiting for Taeil to confirm if—"

"What did I say?!" Donghyuck screeches, poker cards flying off his hands while the small crowd claps for him. You roll your eyes and drag the younger boy away, "Hyuck."

"Yeah?"

"There's five minutes left. Come on."

"Oh shit, right." Donghyuck carefully guides you around and watches you look around the second floor with multiple staircases, hoping to find a sight of Yuta or Taeyong. Your black Valentino heels begin to ache and you hold onto Donghyuck's shoulders for support while drinking the small glass of pineapple and peach juice with Vodka. "Agent 6 on call, event starting soon."

"Oh my gosh they have these mini pork belly bites. I'll be right back." 

"Hyuck!" You yell, but he's already finding the person who was serving pork belly in little plates. Sighing and waiting for Yuta or Taeyong, you move yourself to the front to see the CEO.

"Y/N?"

You gaped at the person who tapped your shoulder. "J-Johnny?"

-

The assassin looks through the sniper, smirking at the sight of the CEO. His forehead creases, a woman in a gold dress standing tall, completely blocking the view. Before he dares to press the trigger, someone grabs him by the neck and drops the sniper next to him.

"Fuck.." Taeyong groans, the unknown assassin kneeing him in the stomach. Taeyong coughs harshly, a burning feeling on the back of his throat while he bends over, grabbing the gun off his hip and kicking the assassin on the ankle. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Lee Taeyong." Taeyong responds. 

"Agent 8. Event starting." Your voice distracts him for a second and before the masked man could escape, Taeyong snatches the sniper out of his hands. "Agent 95. Cover." Your desperate eyes look around for a sight of Taeyong or his blue hair as you whisper next to Donghyuck. Taeyong's jaw clenches when the man throws a fist, the knuckles against his cheek. He's worried now, as Taeyong kicked the sniper far away from the man. Taeyong spits out blood and wipes the side of his mouth, grabbing the neck of the assassin. He throws him roughly onto the clean floors, now covered with of sweat and blood. Taeyong steps on his neck, a loud groan leaving the lips of the man below him. "Agent 95. We have him." Taeyong said.

"They have him." You mutter to Donghyuck.

You move through the large crowd, the CEO talking about the future and more to come for J.Jewels. You make eye contact with Johnny awkwardly as he stands at the back, and Donghyuck leads the way an elevator.

"Who are you looking at, John?" Jaehyun questions next to him as he listens to his father, Mr. Jung talk about how proud he was for the Grand Opening.

"No one." Johnny sighs, "W-Where's uh, Olivia? I heard she was here."

"Olivia?" The name of his childhood crush and one of his ex-girlfriends makes Jaehyun's eyes wander. "S-She's here?"

"Um, yeah. I saw her name on the guest list."

-

A loud bang makes you cover your ears and yell. "Taeyong!" You shout, running over to him with tears. Bruises are formed on his face, drops of blood on his cheeks and lips. "Taeyong.."

The pool of blood surrounding the body horrifies you every time. "We need to get out, now." He spoke to Donghyuck. "The body will be cleared eventually."

"On it."

"Agent 8. Location second floor, third room."

The applause is a sign that the long speech was over by Mr. Jung. Taeyong slides his fingers over his cheeks and you turn to him, "Do you not want to clean up?"

"We have no time to do that." Taeyong rushed his words, following Donghyuck.

Olivia catches the sight of Jaehyun and Johnny sipping champagne in their glasses, deciding to greet them. "Jaehyun!" Jaehyun's head snaps and Johnny freezes. "Remember me?"

"Y-Yeah, oh uh, wow," Jaehyun stammers, giving Olivia a hug. "Hey Johnny." Olivia pats Johnny's shoulders. Jaehyun turns crimson red as Johnny nudges him, being reminded of their past relationship due to Olivia moving to San Francisco. "I'm surprised to see you here, Olivia."

"You know I'll support your parents no matter what. I thought you were going to talk on stage."

Johnny stays quiet.

"I.. I didn't want to." Jaehyun mumbles, "How's San Fran?"

"Good. I should take you there sometime." She flips her blonde hair and Jaehyun nibbles on his lips. Johnny whispers to him that he's going to get another drink for himself and Olivia.

"I missed you." Olivia murmurs under her breath, "A lot. I didn't want us to end."

"I.. I know."

You see Johnny again while walking out of the costly venue, chandeliers sitting on the ceilings and people photographing the husband and wife duo who owned J.Jewels. Your thoughts are too clouded within another when you look back at the stage, then at the familiar figure standing a few feet away from you. _Jaehyun?_ You thought. You watch a beautiful blonde girl tip-toeing to his neck, pressing a kiss. Your heart sinks when he chuckles and you turn away from the scene. "I'll.. be right back." You speak softly to Donghyuck who nodded. Your now uncomfortable heels clicked their way to Johnny, "Seo." His brows furrow seeing Lee Taeyong.

"Hey there."

"Jaehyun's dating somebody?"

Your heart shatters into pieces when she leads him away. "I.. You should ask him that yourself."

"I don't think I want to."

"Y/N.." Johnny spoke faintly when you squeeze your eyes shut, hoping tears wouldn't roll down your cheeks. That would just be humiliating: to you, to Johnny, to anyone else who was around you. "Y/N?"

"Don't tell him I know anything." You glance back at Mr. Jung, taking pictures with Jaehyun. You walk away with dropped shoulders, and although Johnny tries to stop you, you're already walking back to the van.

* * *

You grab the key out of Taeyong's plant pot next to his apartment door, teary-eyed and broken hearted from what you saw hours ago. You avoid Johnny's calls and Seulgi's, wondering if Jaehyun knew. The lies he told, the way he make you felt: everything came crashing down once you thought about how happy you were with him. Even though he told you to take your time thinking about his confession, you really did want to be with him.

You freeze when you hear small grunts and noises. 

"Taeyong.." A whimper echoes.

An unbearable feeling of numbness shuts your whole body down. You couldn't feel like this. You wanted to be happy for Taeyong and who he was with. You ended things with him for a reason. You slam the door behind you, not wondering where to go. Never-ending tears flood your eyes and your sleeve is soaking. The reality was hitting you like a truck.

-

You can't stop crying. 

The heartache you had, every emotion you felt was empowered by misery. You continue to ignore the endless calls and messages on your phone from everyone, from Jeno to Johnny. You wanted to be alone. Escape from Seoul to somewhere that would comfort you in the best ways. Your door knocks several times, "Who is it?" You grumble, your voice cracking.

"Your favourite boys!" A cheerful yell says.

"Why are you here?" You sigh, standing up. 

"We have peach gummies.." You open the door and you found your body crushed by the four boys giving you a hug. "You left headquarters in tears, so we figured we'd stop by some gas station and we wanted to comfort you."

"Thank you," You weakly smile, letting them in.

"What happened? Your eyes are so red and puffy," Jisung sits next to you, Chenle throwing you the variety of sweets they got in the plastic bag. "You and Taeyong seemed to leave in a hurry.."

"I want to leave Seoul."

Their jaws dropped. "Y/N?!"

"Y-Yeah." You cried into Jisung's shoulder, "Look I.. I can't be around Taeyong, or Jaehyun ever again."

"You're not making any sense, Y/N," Jeno mumbled.

"I can't explain it enough. I'm broken. I'm weak." Your heart was heavy as you chewed on the gummies, "Jaehyun lead me on and I saw him and.. I don't know. They seemed like they knew each other. I gave everything to him, you know? I thought I could love him and agree to be with each other for the rest of our lives. I try to resort to Taeyong but he seems busy with someone else too. I shouldn't.. I shouldn't feel upset for Taeyong. We ended things."

Silence fills the room. "Y/N..." Donghyuck rubs your back comfortingly.

"I don't even want to talk to either of them because.. my heart.."

"We get it, don't worry." Jeno replied. "You don't need to say anything else. Don't turn up to work, tomorrow, okay? P-Please Y/N, you can't leave Seoul just because of two guys, Y/N."

"I know, that's stupid." You agree, "They just.. They can't see me like this, you know? I don't want them to know I was crying over them."

* * *

"Who are you calling?" Jaehyun asks, irritated. He can't help but glance at his own phone for your texts. You promised him a few days ago you would meet him after seeing Jeno's family but you haven't. Jaehyun sets his beer down, looking at Johnny.

"No one," Johnny bites the inside of his cheek, "Just my cousin who isn't picking up." Your contact went straight to voicemail. "Hey, Jae." Jaehyun hums in response.

"Do you happen to know Lee Taeyong?"

"Yeah, of course," Jaehyun breathes, almost chuckling. "We were roommates in college. He kinda just slipped away from me." Johnny didn't attend the same college as Jaehyun, so hearing those words made Johnny's jaw tighten.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Johnny chokes, "Have you ever talked to him?"

"Not since college," Jaehyun answered, "He's on the newspapers sometimes, I have no idea why. I don't think he's done anything." Johnny shifts in his seat, "Why?"

"N-Nothing. I was just.. curious, if you knew him."

"I'll be surprised if he remembers me. The news only talk about how he makes billions every week," Jaehyun takes a sip of his beer, "I wonder how his name got onto the guest list."

Johnny's phone lights up, a sigh of relief leaving his mouth. Jaehyun excuses himself to the bathroom and Johnny looks at your text. His fingers begin to type rapidly.

**You:** stop fucking calling me, johnny

**Johnny:** i want to help

**You:** you have nothing to help me with, i'm sure you're glad that your best friend is back with someone he deserves

**Johnny:** you don't know anything

**You:** you don't know anything about me either, now please leave me alone and don't let jaehyun wait up for me. he deserves to be happy

**Johnny:** don't do this, y/n. he loves you

**You:** he doesn't. i'm sure you're happy that the story doesn't end with jaehyun and i together

**Johnny:** y/n

**Johnny:** y/n?

You sobbed for the next three days. Your phone was beginning to fill up with texts from Taeyong, who was concerned about you, and Jaehyun, who was telling you he was going to text Seulgi about your whereabouts. Seulgi came over last night and comforted you like you needed, crying your words out of the frustration, anger and sadness filling you up inside. You hated going out just in case you'd run into Jaehyun or Taeyong.

When Taeyong realised you weren't turning up to work and Jeno never dropped a message as to why, he knew something was wrong. A weight off his shoulders was lifted when he got rid of Joy for good, but the other weight was you. You hadn't talked to him after storming out of the venue tearing up, and of course after everything that happened. He missed you walking into his office and quickly catching up with a drink and seeing you in the crowd of the small club cheering him and Mark on if they chose to perform late night.

You and Jaehyun weren't even officially together but it hurt you more realising you tried hard for him. That you wanted to be with him.

You couldn't fall in love ever again.

-

Jaehyun waited for your calls and even a text back. He left numerous voicemails and kept on thinking you were simply too busy to even text back. With Jeno's family, some time off to yourself, he didn't want to turn up to your apartment with your spare key you gave to him and see you weren't there. It ached him when you eventually did read his texts, but without replying. 

"My son, stop checking your phone every so often." Jaehyun hitches a breath and tucks his phone away, listening to his father. The lunch was painfully quiet. He'd rather eat in his room. "So, we've officially counted our sales and we're the highest in Seoul currently."

Jaehyun gives a fake smile. "Congrats, father."

"Have you been seeing anyone while we're gone?"

"Olivia came back, honey." His father responded, "Out of all the four you've had, I'm pretty sure she really did care about you." Jaehyun winces at the number. None of them lasted long except Olivia, together having a two year relationship before she moved. His mind drifts to you.

"I.."

"Olivia's back? Aw, we must invite her. What do you think, Yoonoh?"

"Um.."

"Of course we're inviting her someday, honey." His father nudges him and Jaehyun lets out a fake laugh. "How does next week sound, Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun chokes. "W-What?"

-

"Jeno told me that."

"Well, it's true. You can't leave some of us in Seoul just because of Jaehyun and Taeyong."

"It's the only way I can get rid of the pain."

"By what? Flying to Tokyo and still thinking about them over the smallest things?" Seulgi sighed, "Jaehyun has reached out multiple times to me and all I can say is nothing. It's barely been a week, Y/N. They care about you. Tokyo won't do anything for you. Leaving Seoul would be a mistake."

"I know it will. I don't even want to hear their names."

"Reach out to someone first, Y/N. It'll be better then holding an accidental grudge or something. Johnny wants to help too—"

"Seulgi."

"It'll be tough, I know. But think about it. How many people are here for you, Y/N. How many people would kill to be your position in agents. How many people would be devastated to see you out of Seoul. You need to talk at least Jaehyun or Taeyong. I don't care who, but please. Trust me on this." Seulgi pleads as you blink away tears.

* * *

A week.

It's been too long of a week. 

Jaehyun is frustrated. His parents continuously shoving his ex-girlfriend of two years down his throat while regretting that he never told them he was seeing somebody. He caught up with Jaemin for a few days, asking if he knew if you were okay since you hang out with Jeno. Jaemin responds that he doesn't know since Jeno's caught up with work; he couldn't go out of his own house without a bodyguard again. Unlike Taeyong, he was willing to reach out, fed up with waiting for you.

Taeyong stands in front of your apartment door, knocking worriedly. "S-Seulgi?"

Seulgi's eyes darken. "Y/N isn't here."

"W-Where is she?" You listen. Seulgi stops the door with Taeyong's foot, "Please, Seulgi. I know we've had bad blood, but I need to talk to her. I haven't heard from her in a week."

"She needs time to herself."

"Please just let me know what it's about."

"I.."

"Seulgi." Taeyong cuts her off. "This is all you can do. When she's ready she can open up to me." Seulgi closes the door for a few seconds, glancing at you as you sat on the table, shrugging.

"Who were you with.. the night you went to J.Jewels?"

Your heart dropped. "Joy."

"Get the fuck out then, Lee Taeyong." Seulgi spat. Taeyong's taken aback, "Seulgi!"

"You were with Joy?! Who the fuck are you, Taeyong?!" She grabbed his collars, shouting into his face. "Y/N wanted to go to you that night and she found—"

"Where the hell are you, Y/N? I know you're in here." Taeyong's shout makes you jump. "You really thought.."

"Don't you dare lie, Lee Taeyong. Don't you _fucking_ dare."

"Why don't you let me talk instead of interrupting me, Kang Seulgi?" Taeyong mocked, "For fuck's sake, you have it all wrong. That was Y/N who slammed the door? You really thought that low of me, huh? Y/N, I know you're there, please talk to me about it. Everything you're thinking is false."

Taeyong storms off and Seulgi shuts the door, taking heavy breaths. "I swear to god, if he's talking bullshit—"

"Joy had this all planned out, didn't she?"


End file.
